Delta Twosix
by Matty414
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic and it is incomplet but i'm working on it


Delta-two-six

The obstacle course was muddy, long and gruelling with wall climbs, endurance tests and at the end a live fire test, after all they only want the best. Daniel and the other recruits set off the line as hard as they could, some falling in the mud the rest ran past them to the first challenge. Daniel scrambled up the wall and down the other side, he ran towards the mud-pit he had to run though. He feel several times but made it in the end. He passed over, under, though and around many more tests, he came to the live fire test, he knew about eleven recruits already died here three weeks ago but he wanted to be here he wanted to be an ODST.

"Alright boys, for those of you who are new, I'm Lieutenant James Derrick and welcome to the helljumpers" the Lieutenant said covered head-to-toe in jet black ODST armour. "ok ladies get to your HEV's on the double we got a hot drop" Corporal Johnson Shouted across the drop bay, "Sir yes Sir" all thirty of the ODST's said in unison. They ran down the hall toward there HEV's and stepped in.

"Feet first into hell boys here we go!" Gene shouted before the pods closed and dropped. The heat from re-entry made the reinforced pod's hull glow a light red. All the pod's hit the ground shouting dirt up from the ground, the hatch of the pod flew off in a dance of sparks. "go, go, go" the Lieutenant shouted over the helmets intercom, Daniel jumped out of his pod onto sand, he had his MA5B rifle levelled and ready to fire and his high powered sniper rifle on his back, he ran forwards toward a Covenant Grunt. The Grunt squealed and fired its plasma pistol but missed wildly, Daniel opened fire with his rifle and tore the small Grunt to pieces, and he then saw his target, a huge Forerunner structure.

"Keton keep moving, you've got Elites on the way," Jake said over the intercom. "Damn, ok Keton-554 on the move" Daniel ran across the sand without missing a step he dropped and skidded along for and two seconds, he levelled his rifle and fired. He hared the his rounds ping off of the Elites shield, it turned and ran towards him, "god damn it, Keton 55" he was pushed to the ground as the Elite slammed into him, fortunately he was wearing the new liquid nanocrystals armour plaiting from the ONI. The Elite stood over Daniel and said something that didn't even sound vaguely human, Daniel gave up closed his eyes ready to die, he felt a massive shockwave that flung him across the sand. "That was close Danny-boy, I can't watch your back all the time now can I" Jake said over the intercom, "yeah whatever, now can you leave the 'I saved you speech' till later please" Daniel said picking up his rifle, the two of them nodded towards each other and started to run towards the large structure.

"Where's the rest of the unit Jake?" Daniel said into his helmets intercom, "most of them have reached there objective" Jake calmly stated, the two of them continued to towards the Forerunner building. "This is… tenant Jam… requesting assis…" a incomplete message came over Jake's and Daniels intercom, "was that the LT?" asked Jake, "yeah it was, but where did it come from" Daniel was worried now, his tacmap normally showed where the messages came form and there ID code this one didn't have either but it was the LT's voice. "No lets keep going, the Pelicans need somewhere to land and fast, we'll keep going to the building" Daniel pointed it out and two of them continued to run towards it.

As they arrived at the entrance to the building they were confronted by a squad of four Grunts, upon seeing the two black figures the Grunts open fire. Daniel and Jake hid round the corners and tossed two grenades into the thin hallway. "Look out, grenade" one of the Grunts squealed but it was too late, the two grenades exploded. "Wow that was loud" Jake said giggling, Daniel didn't say anything but just smiled under his visor. The two of them ran down the hallway their rifles levelled, as they ran into a large open room they saw a red Elite, "open fire!" Jake shouted. Daniel squeezed the trigger on his rifle, as did Jake; he looked at his ammo counted, 50, 40, and 30. At last, the Elite fell to the floor its chest ripped to pieces by the armour-piercing shells from the two rifles. They reloaded and continued down the hallway to see that the rest of Delta had been captured. There was a golden Elite standing in front of the human soldiers, talking to them in perfect English. Jake and Daniel made some hand symbols to each other. Daniel looked around the corner, four Grunts, one Jackal, one blue Elite and the golden Elite, Daniel shook his head, "there's no way we can take them with out reinforcements" he said, Jake just shook his head and pulled out two more grenades, remembering his sniper rifle Daniel un-slung it and placed his MA5B there.

He placed the crosshair on the golden Elites head and squeezed the trigger, its shield instantly failed and the 55.calaber round punched tooth its thin head armour and spilled its brains all over the wall behind it. The Jackal armed its wrist shield and crouched behind it the Grunts were cowering in fear at the last Elite attempting to take control. Daniel levelled his scope at the Elites chest and fired two rounds; the first smashing its shield and the second ploughing right though is armour and into whatever was under its skin. Now the Grunts were running in terror and the Jackal was confused, Jake ran though the door, throwing one of his grenades behind the Jackals wrist shield, after killing the Jackal. Daniel ran in firing his MA5B killing the remaining Grunts.

"Sir are you ok," Jake said over the intercom, "yeas we are alright, but what about the warhead" the lieutenant asked. "It's on approach with, Kilo five-seven" Daniel said looking away from the corridor, "what Solar, damn commander really wants this place levelled" The lieutenant sounding slightly shocked, "this is Solar Five-five, I'm coming in hot" a voice came over the intercom. "ok we gota get that nuke in here and get out ok guys" the LT ordering the rest of the unit outside.


End file.
